Obstáculos antes de la boda
by alicemariecullen27
Summary: humos, risas, un padre maniatico...nessi y jacob se casan pero para eso tienen q pasar varias pruebas?...
1. Introducción

_**Antes que nada debo poner algunos puntos en claro :**_

**—_Los_ _personajes que estoy utilizando en este fic no me perteneces, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y los estoy utilizando sin ánimos de lucro._**

**— _Debo pedir una disculpa a las personas que hayan leído mi fic y que encontraron fallas de ortografía entre otras cosas es por eso que he vuelto a subir los capítulos ya corregidos con las cosas que me indicaron y otras que no , así mismo mil disculpa y tratare que no vuelva a ocurrir, cualquier otra problema que surja con mi fic estaría muy agradecido que me lo comuniquen._**

**_— Para las personas que estén interesadas en ver el vestido de Nessi , las imágenes están disponibles en mi perfil _**

* * *

** "Obstáculos antes de la boda"**

_¡Estoy hecha un manojo __de__ nervios! Mirándome por última vez en el espejo, acomodando mi precioso vestido, creación __de__ Alice, mi tía, para no caerme por las escaleras, no puedo creer que este momento por fin haya llegado.__ Después de tanto tiempo y varios impedimentos (mi papa) por fin seré la esposa de mi Jacob! __Sí, como ustedes escucharon...__es el día de mi boda y en el altar me espera mi futuro esposo Jacob Black. _

—_Ness despierta_ _—_ _esa voz sin duda alguna era la de mi madre, voltee a verla y estaba preciosa, bueno no es que sea fea sino que ahora estaba deslumbrante con un vestido azul largo y que resaltaba su figura de vampiresa, era más que obvio que mi papa todavía seguía enamorado de mi mami jeje _

—_Mamá... estoy nerviosa... — ¡y sí qué lo estaba! Por Dios, mi día por fin había llegado y yo estaba pensando en como iba a bajar las escaleras y también si mis piernas reaccionarían a __la__ hora __de__ entrar a __la__ iglesia. Sí, aunque suene raro, soy mitad vampiro y humana, con padres y tíos vampiros y me casaré en una iglesia. Qué loca __**la**__ vida, ¿no?_

—_Es normal Ness, es el día de tu boda, cualquier novia estaría así hija no te preocupes! Más bien apúrate y vamos bajando para ir a la iglesia que tu padre ira contigo en la limosina, Alice está en la iglesia desde la mañana viendo que todo esté en su lugar, tu ya la conoces como es ese diablo personificado jajaja, así que... Si no quieres hacer pensar al novio que te has fugado apúrate._

_Y así como termino de decirme esto salió a velocidad vampírica de mi cuarto, y yo … bueno yo me quede ahí parada mirándome por última vez en el gran espejo que Alice mando a poner ahí por el día de la boda .! , agarre el pequeño pero hermoso velo que Alice ( si la señorita Alice ,me había traído exclusivamente de Italia , la verdad no sé cómo puede con tanto aishh)y me lo puse cuidadosamente en mi cabello y me tape la parte de mi cara , Salí de mi habitación y me quede parada en las escaleras no sabiendo que hacer ( ok si, si lo admito muero por gritar, saltar , mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho e irse corriendo solito hasta la iglesia ¡ por dios! )baje lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta principal donde pude ver a una hermosa Rose del brazo con mi tío Emmet ( yo sigo diciendo que él tiene antepasados osos .) a mi padre que estaba como caminando de un lado al otro que por poco casi hace un agujero en el suelo y a mi madre en el sillón, al notar mi presencia todos voltearon a verme y yo claro me puse roja como un tomate! (cálmate Ness!!!)_

—_Ohm mi pequeña ya está creciendo waa ¡Rose!... ¡No es justo la he tenido poquito tiempo! __—__ ay mi tío Emmy… ¡Pobrecito!_

—_Ya deja de quejarte osito! …Crees que yo no estoy igual __—__ ok es mi parecer o la tía Rose esta que quiere llorar si pudiera?_

—_Ya no molesten a mi bebé, ¿no ven que se le hace tarde para llegar __la__ iglesia? — ¡Ay, Dios mío, Jake! ¡__La__ iglesia! ¡Ya es tarde!... Aunque __la__ novia siempre llega tarde, ¿no?_

_  
—Sí, Edward, tienes razón. Después tendremos a un lobo muy histérico llamando a todos los celulares o al FBI — ¿Ah? No, no, no. Que me llame para que me busquen es lo último que quiero, me he quedado traumatizada por __la__ última vez._

_—__si, Bella tiene razón... Rose y yo nos iremos en mi jeep, ¿Bella vienes?_

—_Claro Emmet vámonos __—__ vi como mi mami y mis tíos se iban y yo me quedaba con mi papa (juro que no voy a llorar, juro que no voy a llorar) al diablo con eso! y comencé…._

— _¿Hija qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Ya no te quieres casar con el chucho?_

— _¡No! Eso sí quiero papá, es que... los extrañaré —más y más lágrimas salían. Demonios, ahora si Alice me va a matar por el maquillaje. ¡Al diablo, no me importa! ¡Voy a extrañar a mi papi! _

— _¡__hija! Siempre estaré aquí, por si no recuerdas soy vampiro… ¡Y tenemos mucho tiempo! Ay que darnos prisa ya es tarde y Jacob no tarde en llamar __—_

— _¡__okis papá! __—__y así le di un beso en el cachete y lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude , pude sentir que mi papá se estaba haciendo el fuerte porque en sus ojos veía que quería llorar y si no fuera vampiro ya estaría llorando , subí rápidamente en la limosina ( no pregunte idea de quien fue (ALICE) según ella combinaba con todo ) y dentro me encontré con una Alice enojada , supongo que era por el maquillaje que eche a perder por mis lagrimas ,después de que ella terminara de nuevamente maquillarme( cosa que no me hacía mucha gracia) , al fin la limosina llego a la iglesia, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, mis piernas querían salir corriendo y terminar esto de una vez por todos ( no es que sea feo sino que nunca me ha gustado que todo la gente me preste atención y ahora la iglesia ¡está repleta! Y cuando digo repleta es ¡repleta! __Imagínense quinientos invitados vampiros, humanos y hombres lobos sería igual a un caos. Salí __de__la__ limosina del brazo __de__ mi papa y ahí fue cuando comenzó __la__ marcha nupcial, y con esa mi entrada para ser __la__ futura señora Black... Y ahí fue donde recordé como paso todo..._

_Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…_


	2. Dudas

**_— Debo seguir aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Stephanie Meyer y los esto utilizando sin Fines algunos _**

**_— Cualquier problema que tenga con este capitulo les agradecería si me lo dijeran _**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 1: Dudas_**

_Ok… Si! , ¡Estoy loca! No como Alice sino que Jacob no me ha llamado en todo el día y me estoy preocupando…El me ha dicho que vendría a visitarme hoy y todavía no aparece , le he estado llamando a su celular desde que me desperte pero no me contesta y ya es muy tarde, el siempre llega cuando esta amaneciendo para darme los buenos días y aprovechar en "desayunar" con la familia ( aunque el siempre se come todo, yo solo me tomo mi vaso de sangre … la leche no me gusta, no entiendo por que mi familia quiere hacer el "Desayuno", Dice que es para parecernos a los humanos...ja!) Y si algo le han hecho y mi papá lo mando en un paquete para los volturis , No ,no creo que mi papi haga eso hm…. Aunque… mejor lo llamo._

— _¿Hola? — ¡Sí!, me contesto mi jake, ahora estoy más tranquila._

— _¡Ay, mi Jake! ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono? Te he estado llamando todo el día... — Las palabras salieron tan rápidamente de mi boca que dudo mucho que las haiga entendido, pero que mas quieren… no sabía nada de él…en horas…_

— _¡Nessie, mi vida! Es que ha habido algunos problemas con los chicos __de __La__ Push, y yo como el macho Alfa me he quedado a vigilarlos._

—_O__h, y cuando te podre ver? __—La verdad es que ya quería verlo pero debo entender que el también tiene obligaciones que hacer y no como yo que no hago nada solo estar en una casa llena de locos vampiros._

—_M__añana a primera hora estaré en tu casa para llenarte de besos y Nessi…._

—_Sí, que pasa?_

— _¡__te tengo una sorpresa! … Así que quiero verte preciosa más que ahora, Ok, mi amor… __— ¿Una sorpresa? , ¿Para mí? , el sabe perfectamente que no me gusta mucho los regalos…desafortunadamente saque ese gen de mi progenitora—_

—_hmmmmm Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas pero bueno está bien mi lobito, nos vemos mañana , te quiero._

—_y yo a ti mi Ness._

_¡Muy bien nada de qué preocuparse! , mi Jake está cuidando a los chicos de la Push…y no lo veré hasta mañana… genial (note sarcasmo), me levante rápidamente de mi cama donde había estado las últimas 4 horas y me metí a la ducha (nada como un baño de agua helada para relajarme) al salir me vestí con unos jeans ajustados a la cadera( algo que no le gustaba mucho a papá pero era un regalo de la Tia Alice) , un polo de tiras de color amarillo y mis zapatillas, pero… ¿Dónde está mi familia…? __—__ Salí de mi cuarto (Mejor dicho del cuarto de mi papa que ahora me pertenece, ya que tiene la única cama en esta casa) rumbo al primer piso de la mansión y como sabia ahí estaban todos… Haciendo como siempre…. Tonterías._

—_Tío Emmet… sigues intentando ganarle a la tía Alice? __—__ Si es la quinta vez que el Tio Emmy juega twister con la tía Alice y pierde, Nunca se va dar por vencido._

—_No me molestes Ness, ¿No ves que casi le gano?__ —Si, Claro._

—_Pero no me ganaste! Jojolete te gane!__ — Como siempre mi Tía saliendo victoriosa y gritándolo a los cuadro viendo (me pregunto si se escucharía hasta el polo norte…)_

— _¡__Eso no es justo!...!¡Tú me ganaste! Porque eres más pequeña y te puedes meter entre los huecos ._

—_No soy pequeña ¡soy compacta! Que es otra cosa…__— Mejor intervengo si es que no quiero que se terminen matando este par ¡Por Dios!_

—_Tía Alice, ¿has visto a mi papa? __— __Era medio raro no verlo con todos…_

—_hmmm esta hmm en tu casa hmm con tu mami…__ —__ ¿A la tía que le pico? , ¿Porque habla así?_

— _¿ah?_

—_Ness lo que quiere decir tu Tía Alice… Es que tus papas están jugando al doctor y a la paciente en tu casa y que no puedes ir hmmm hasta mañana también si encuentras la casa parada...aush __—__ esa fue la tía rose que le tiro un zapato a mi tío Emmy por hablar así de mis papas… bueno ahora genial me he quedado sola con 4 vampiros locos... Genial (note el sarcasmo), No dije nada me fui rumbo a la cocina , abri el refrigerador y vi que habia... queso, manzanas,leche,carne... la verdad no entiendo porque tanta comida si ¡esta casa es de vampiros!... bueno ademas de un visitador, mi jacob, con razon tanta comida, cerre el refrigerador y me diriji a una gabeta donde mi abuelo carlisle guardaba "Mi Desayuno" que era sangre donada, que era mucho mas sabrosa que la de los animales...despues de que termine de enjuagar las cosas sali a la sala donde mi tio Emmet estaba viendo un partido en la television y mi Tia Alice colocando unas flores en el centro de la mesa, no quise interrumpir asi que sali a la entrada de la casa donde habia una Rose todo engrasada a que estaba arreglando el motor del carro de mi Tio Emmet._

_—¡Hola Tia Rose! —Dije acercando hacia donde estaba y mirando todas las tuercas y demas cosas que tiene un carro (nose como ella sabia armar eso)_

_—hola preciosa—dandome una de sus sonrisas mas calidas ademas de las de mi mama — ¿que haces aqui ? ¿no deberias estar con el chucho?_— _Debo aclarar que mi tia todabia no le simpatiza mucho que jacob se haiga imprimado de mi pero ya se esta haciendo de la idea jajaja._

_—hmm hoy no vere a ja-cob —pronuncie cada palabra para que me entienda que no se llama "Chucho"._

_—Oh ,vale!, —me parecio o estaba intentando no reir— Ness, si estas aqui te voy a ensuciar , asi que mejor anda adentro _

_—te puedo ayudar, si quieres ,Tia...esque adentro estoy aburrida — y era la verdad estaba aburrida y si me metia ahi me encontraria con 2 vampiros locos _

_—bueno... si me vas a ayudar pasame la tuerca numero 7 — hmm no vale lo hacia al proposito._

_—Mejor me voy tia _

_—jaja Como digas Ness_

_Entre a la mansión echando humo, no sabia que hacer no podía ir a mi casa por que bueno... ustedes saben... y acá están los locos.  
_

_— __¡Genial!, Hoy no he visto a Jacob y tampoco iré a mi casa, ¿Que mas podía ser peor? _— _dije gritando para defogarme un poco._

—_No has estado con Jacob? _—_ Dijo mi Tia Alice voltiandome a ver y dejando las flores en la mesa. _

—_No tía Alice, ¿porque? __—Esto me huele raro, la Tía Alice no hace ese tipo de preguntas…por algo ve el Futuro, ¿No?_

—_Hmm, No, nada —no, no, no. Esto no está bien, me está ocultando algo._

—_Tía, dime qué pasa con Jake. Por favor dime. — Llámenme Histérica pero yo sé que hay algo aquí que no me quiere decir._

—_No, es que Nessie... Hoy que estaba paseándome por las tiendas...__lo vi entrando a unas cuantas tiendas y comprando varias cosas pero no sabría decirte que eran porque hmm estaba más concentrada en la última lencería de victoria … y bueno al final lo vi con un chica entrando a una joyería…No sabía si decirte Ness… lo siento….__—__ ok, mi mundo se arruino… Mi jake me estaba engañando con otra chica y todavía le compraba cosas a mis espaldas, me ha mentido… me ha dicho que ha estado con los chicos de la Push! Y no era así... sino que estaba con una chica... mi mundo se arruino ¡oficialmente!, Tenía que salir rápidamente de la sala ya que unas lagrimas se estaban asomando por mis ojos y no quería que me vieran llorar, No le dije nada a mi tía, Salí corriendo como pude de ahí y me encerré en mi cuarto (el cuarto que era de mi papa) y comencé a llorar hasta que no pude mas (parecía como si las lagrimas se me hubieran acabado) mire el reloj que tenia en la mesita de noche y era diez para las once (wau si que había llorado mucho tiempo) me levante lentamente para ponerme mi pijama ya que si me dormía con la misma ropa mañana tendría a una madre preocupada y yo obvio que no quería eso , después de ponerme mi pijama me metí entre las sabanas de la cama y acurruque mi cabeza entre las almohadas donde caí en un sueño muy profundo donde asesinaba a Jacob Black!... Me escucharía al día siguiente._


	3. Sinceridad

_**Capítulos 2 : sinceridad**_

_Me desperté muy temprano gracias a los rayos de sol que entraban por la venta__— ¡__Genial me olvide de cerrarla otra vez!__— ¿__Esperen dije sol?...__—__Rápidamente me levante de mi cama, dando saltitos por do quiera… lo que provoco que casi me caiga ya que uno de mis pies se enredo en mi sabana__—__… Si saque un poco de lo torpe de mi mamá… aunque soy Media vampiro y Media humana… ¡Que Lata! __—__ En cuanto estuvo frente a mí la inmensa ventana… no lo pensé dos veces y jale la cortina y ahí… enfrente mío… se encontraba el más bello día soleado que había visto en todo el tiempo __—__ No es que vea muchos…al vivir con vampiros no podemos mudarnos a Hawai…. __—__ Rápidamente me di media vuelva y me fui corriendo __—__ Bueno si cuentan que no había limpiado mi cuarto en …dos semanas y todo estaba tirado… __—__ Al llegar al baño me deshice de mi ropa de dormir y me metí a la ducha __—__ Nada como un poco de agua fría para poder despertarme un poco…__—Al ver mis dedos ya arrugaditos, apague la ducha , me metí en la toalla y me encamine a mi armario —__ La verdad es que no sabía que…¡ Diablos! Ponerme ya que mi Tía Alice me lleno todo el armario…__—Después de estar casi dos horas de mi vida buscando algo digno de ponerme me decidí por unos__ shorts pegados color marrones con un polo blanco que hacían juego perfectamente __, __me mire en mi espejo …eso era lo mejor que podía hacerme… baje corriendo las escaleras pero gracias a un pasador que estaba suelto Salí volando hacia el suelo, cerré mis ojos esperando el sonido del suelo al estrellarse contra mi cuerpo…pero ese sonido nunca llego…más bien sentí unos brazos demasiados calientes para mi gusto…pero muy reconfortantes que me abrazaron, abrí mis ojos para ver al dueño de esos brazos y el dueño de mis ojos hinchados._

— _¡Ayyyy!__ —__ Grite lo más fuerte que pude__—__ ¡No me toques! Jacob Black…__—__ Seguro estaba exagerando pero que esperaban… ¿Que lo recibiera con una sonrisa?. _

— _¡Ness!, ¿Pero qué pasa? , ¿Por qué no quieres que te toque? __— ¡uish! Todavía quiere que le explique._

—_Ya lo sé todo Jacob… ¡No tienes por qué mentirme! — En ese momento puedo jurar que vi a unos pares de ojos que salían desde la cocina hacia donde nos encontrábamos, pero no le di importancia—Ya sé que ayer no estuviste con los chicos en la Push…sino…—No llores, No llores me repetía una y otra vez —… Con una chica —Termine diciendo esto y pude ver que los ojos de Jacob se pusieron como plato, la boca se le descolgó y me miraba sorprendido ante lo que le dije, pero claro…El no se esperaba que yo este enterada._

_(Mientras tanto en la Cocina)_

_EMMET: Vamos Eddy te apuesto 100 que Ness lo saca a patadas!_

_EDWARD: Mm yo te apuesto 200 que ahorita Ness sale corriendo y yo salgo a echar al chucho como ¡buen padre!_

_JASPER: Yo les apuesto 300 que esos 2 me van hacer explotar de tantas emociones ¡Por dios, Si que son adolescentes!_

_ROSE: Edward te apuesto 400 que de hoy no pasa ese pulgoso,¡ Y YO LE PRESENTO A TU HIJA A UN BUEN VAMPIRO!_

_BELLA: ¡Y yo les apuesto a los 4 que les pondré un bozal si siguen apostando así!...¡ Y a ti Edward te apuesto que hoy dormirás en el sillón! _

_(Regresando con Ness)_

—_Ness… ¿Quién te dijo eso? _

— _¡Mi Tía Alice! — Le grite —Así… que no digas que ella es una mentirosa._

—… _Ness…No es lo que tú crees…de verdad…—muy dentro de mi quería creerle, olvidar todo y saltar hacia sus fuertes brazos y darle un millón de besos pero… por otro lado… estaba en que no tenia porque mi tía Alice mentirme , pero … y … ¿Si mi tía se había equivocado?, ¿Seguro lo vio con una de sus hermanas? O tal vez con Leah… solo tal vez… El las estuviera acompañando… ¿No?_

—_Solo quiero que me digas la verdad… _

—_Ness , solo te puedo decir que nada es lo que parece…yo solo tengo ojos para ti yo te amo … solo confía en mi ¿Si?... —Mis piernas ya no las estaba controlando, así que no pude saber cuándo fue el momento en que me lance a los brazos de mi lobo y lo abrase con todo mi fuerza y ahí fue donde los dos nos percatamos que no estábamos solos, cuidadosamente me separe de mi Lobo y nos dirigimos agarrados de la mano hacia la puerta de la cocina de donde venían los ruidos y así a la cuenta de tres abrimos la puerta … pude apreciar como primero cayo mi Tío Emmet luego encima de él Mi Papá siguiéndome Mi Tío Jasper y Rose … y parada detrás de ellos con una risa de autosuficiencia mi mamá que tenía en su mano un par de billetes que se los entrego a jake y le dijo que era un regalo , en cuanto a mi familia… tenían cara de haber perdido algo… no quise saber más de eso y me fui con mi Lobo hacia afuera de la casa blanca , donde me despedí con un beso y me dijo que volvería en la noche para salir a un lugar especial — La verdad no me gustaba nada que no me diga algo pero era una sorpresa y no quería arruinarla — Vi como se iba corriendo y se perdía por el gran bosque …ahora solo había un asunto que tenía que solucionar y no sabría como pero tenía que, así que en cuento entre a la casa blanca lo hice._

— _¡Tía Alice!..._

_Jacob pov:_

_Después de que me despedí de mi Ness me dirigí hacia el lugar que había encontrado uno de mis días de vigilar la Push… Era simplemente hermoso __— No mas que mi Ness, claro — Era un hermoso prado que por la mirad estaba bordeado con distintas flores entre rosas, girasoles y por la otra mitad era un acantilado que tenía una vista excepcional… hacia el crepúsculo, la verdad es que no creo que exista otro lugar como este… gracias a la ayuda de mi hermana —Que tuve que recurrir ya que no sabia como decorar — Pude decorar todo el prado con luces blancas y amarillas que colgaban por todos lados, poner velas — adentro de unos cristales para que no se apaguen — y hacer la forma de un corazón en el suelo donde adentro de este mismo estaba una mesa para dos personas, la verdad es que solo ver este escenario me llenaba de felicidad pero también de nerviosismo… ¿Y si no le gustaba?, ¿Si me rechaza? … me quite estos pensamientos pesimistas de mi cabeza y me concentre en lo que iba hacer en la noche._

_La verdad es que no sabia por que Diablos, Alice le había dicho eso a mi Nessi, aunque contando con esa pequeña enana cualquier cosa se podía traer entre manos _

_Flash_

_Estaba deambulando como un niño perdido por el gran centro comercial, viendo tienda tras tienda pero no entrando a ninguna por que simplemente no sabia … ¡Que cosa Comprar!, me metí a una tienda que decía "De todo para tu Noche" y supuse que era para lo que yo planeaba con mi Nessi, así que no lo pensé dos veces y me metí, Gran susto que me lleve a ver varias cosas que no eran actas para el publico menor y tampoco creo mayor pero supongo que a Emmet y la rubia oxigenaba le hubieran gustado para … mejor ya no pienso en eso __—Me entremesi antes esos dos —__ mas rápido que un cohete me Salí de esa tienda y comencé a respirar hondo , después de unos cuantos minutos levante mi mirada y pude ver a un duende saltando de tienda en tienda y saliendo con varias bolsas y ahí fue donde se me prendió el foquito._

—_Hey Alice!__ —Ahí fue donde la "Súper Pulga" igual Alice me quedara mirando con un brillo medio raro en sus ojos._

—_Aquí estabas, Niño perdido __— Dándome una de sus tantas sonrisas maquiavélicas que hicieron que mi piel se erizara por el miedo. _

—_Aja, Aquí estoy y supongo que sabes por que… _

— _¡Si… hora de las Compras! —_

_Fin del Flah_

… _Después de cuatro horas veinte minutos y siete segundos tuve que jalarla a rastras hasta el carro ya que quería entrar a un peluquería , solamente por que estaba al 20 % de descuento … ¡aish Mujeres!, pero debo admitir que Alice me fue de mucha ayuda, después que me dejo en mi casa y salio mas rápido diciendo que estaba demasiado ciega y no le servia de mucho eso, me adentre a mi casa con todas las bolsas que había comprado Alice ya que no me dejo gastar nada de mi dinero y le agradezco por ella ya que le di la mitad a mi hermana que me ayudo a decorar todo el maravilloso lugar._

_Y ahora estoy aquí, en mitad de este hermoso lugar donde dentro de unas cuantas horas le pediré a Nessi que sea mi esposa…_

_Nessi pov_

_Después que entre a la casa blanca y llame como cuatro veces a mi tía Alice, apareció dándome una de sus sonrisas y poniendo cara de perrito mojado , luego que me explicara que ella se confundió de chico y lo que me dijo no era mi Jacob me quede mas tranquila , pero claro no Salí viva de ahí sin que mi Tía tenga una de sus visiones y me secuestre a su cuarto que mas parecía un spa de cinco estrellas y me haga manicure , pedicure, un peinado como para un evento especial __—Y no se para que me lo hizo… — me pusiera varias capas de maquillaje y un vestido color blanco pegado que debo admitir estaba hermoso…Después de varias horas y varias jaladas de cabello estaba lista, me pare y mire en el espejo —si no pusiera a llorar ahora seria porque Alice luego me mata — Estaba más que hermosa y solo para salir un ratito con mi lobo, mientras me quedaba mirando en el espejo mi Tía Alice salio diciéndome que tuviera suerte y tome una buena decisión — ¿ Pero que decisión?, ¿y ahora de que me pierdo?... Solo esperaba que mi lobo viniera a recogerme._

_

* * *

_

spero q les guste este cap.!

y espero mas reviews!

=)


End file.
